The Joys Of Presents
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: Shameless Christmas fluff. BakuraRyou. Bakura wants a gift for Ryou to show how he feels. Merry Christmas!


**HD: I can't believe I wrote this. Stupid Christmas cheer!**

**Bea: (growls) Pathetic!**

**COH: I think it's sweet. **

**Cole: It's badly written. **

**HD: That it is. Sorry, it was quickly written with little plot and no meaning but Christmas fluff. Sorry.**

**Alvar: No own!

* * *

**

**The Joys of Presents**

The soft what snow covered the ground in its powdery beauty, adding the extra flare to the Christmas spirit.

Ryou hummed happily as he went about cooking his favorite Christmas cookies, while in the background the radio sung out some popular Christmas carols.

"Hikari, what is that blasted racket?!" The thief-spirit demanded hotly as he entered the warm kitchen.

"It's Christmas Carols." Ryou answered with his cute little giggle that always made Bakura feel warm.

"Well they are giving me a headache!" Bakura growled.

Ryou pouted and turned the radio off and put the tray into the oven before turning to face the spirit. "It's Christmas Eve, Bakura, so get into the spirit!"

Bakura frowned. "I am a spirit."

Ryou giggled again. "Never mind." He walked past the spirit and into the lounge room where there Christmas tree stood in the corner.

Ryou had carefully decorated the plastic tree in silver and purple. Bakura followed his light and looked up at the tree with a frown. Ryou had explained Christmas to the Millennium spirit who found the whole idea a waste of time.

Ryou had pouted and shrugged, walking off at Bkaura's insults to his favored time of year, this made Bakura even more annoyed, he didn't like it when Ryou was upset, he especially didn't like it when it was his fault.

The spirit spied colourfully wrapped boxes under the tree and frowned. Another tradition to the holiday, gifts. Ryou had gotten everyone one, even the other Yamis. Bakura hadn't got Ryou anything and was unsure if he should, or what to get.

Ryou sat down on the couch and went back to watching some Christmas movie that was on television. A heap of those shows had been playing all week. Bakura watched his light for a long time, trying to think what to get the boy.

Ryou didn't pay attention to the Yami. For a long time since before getting his own body, Bakura had found a rather likeable pastime that didn't involve stealing, killing, the shadows or annoying the Pharaoh, watching his Hikari.

Bakura sat and watched him closely, thinking what he needed. His Light needed something special, something that would finally show his light how the Yami felt. Despite Bakura's casual and sometimes cruel attitude to the small British boy, he loved him deeply, although he never voiced his emotions aloud.

An idea of sorts came to mind and Bakura smirked, jumping off the arm of the couch where he had been perched. "I need to go out." Bakura told him, rushing out the door before Ryou could respond.

* * *

Bakura returned near midnight, holding in his arms a brown cardboard box. Across the top in Malik's, amazingly, neat writing was written _To Ryou, from Bakura. _

He placed it under the tree carefully and straightened. The house was silent and the soft white and purple lights from the tree lit the colourful gifts and the brow, out of place, box.

"Kura, what are you doing?" Bakura turned at the soft voice.

Ryou was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a cookie in his hand and a cute confused expression.

"Merry Christmas, Hikari." Bakura smiled at him, the first time he had ever truly smiled.

Ryou's confused expression slipped and he beamed at the dark. "Merry Christmas, Yami." He crossed the room in a short run and hugged Bakura close.

Bakura wrapped his arms around the slim waist and buried his face in the soft snow-white locks, taking in his addictive green apple and peaches smell. It was addicting and sweet and Bakura never wanted to let him go.

"Kura?" Bakura looked down into the sweet green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Is the box for me?" Ryou asked in childish curiosity.

Bakura smiled softly and let him go, nodded to confirm the question. Ryou beamed brightly. "May I open it?"

"Of course." Bakura watched as Ryou squealed with glee and ran to the gift.

Bakura watched as he scanned the lid before pulling it off. He sat on his heels for a moment before a white fur ball bounded happily into his arms.

"A puppy!" Ryou giggled when he recognized the little creature.

The puppy yapped happily, settling into its new owner's arms. Around its neck was a leather collar with a black box tied to it with a green ribbon. Ryou looked down at the box curiously, shifting the pure white pup with breath taking amber eyes and untied the box.

"Look inside." Bakura offered his heart beating a little faster, scared of his Hikari's reaction.

Ryou opened the lid and gasped, tears stinging his eyes. "Kura…I love it!"

Inside on a bed of soft velvet was a white gold bracelet, studded with emeralds, inside, carved into the surface was written: _I love you, Hikari. _

Ryou looked up with wide emerald eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course." Bakura knelt beside the teen and took out the bracelet and slipped it onto Ryou's delicate wrist.

"I love you too." Ryou whispered. Bakura smiled and lent forwards, finally claiming the sweet pink lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

For the rest of the night the new couple and their little white pup, Chris, curled up on the couch and watched a cheesy Christmas movie, Bakura simply content having his beloved Hikari in his arms.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS

* * *

**

**HD: (shakes head) So bad.**

**COH: Please review and tell us how HD went. **

**Cole: or justdon't worry, it's bad. **

**Bea: (nods) That it is. **

**Alvar: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**HappyDevil, Alvar, Cole, COH and Bea. **


End file.
